1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sensitizers for electrophotographic photosensitive materials using organic compounds as a photoconductive material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electrophotographic processes using organic photoconductive materials, one of the most important factors influencing the photosensitivity is the sensitizer present. Usually, polyvinylheterocyclic compounds such as poly-N-vinylcarbazole, polycyclic aromatic vinyl polymers such as polyvinylanthracene, low molecular weight compounds with a heterocyclic ring such as an oxazole ring or a thiazole ring, and the like are used as photoconductive materials for electrophotography. However, none of them are found to have enough photosensitivity.